Mythology Paper
by yuuki24688
Summary: When Bella is frustrated over a paper, how does Edward intend to help? A sweet one shot full of fluffiness and comedy! I have no idea what to rate it just being frank but no cussing and sexual content don't worry xD


**This is my first Twilight fanfiction and it's just a fluffy and a little hilarious**

** Bella x Edward oneshot!**

**Hope you will enjoy this and please Review, Fav and Follow!**

**If you enjoy my work, maybe I might try to work on either a multi chapter or another oneshot!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! It strictly belongs to Stephenie Meyer so please don't sue me!**

* * *

**_Mythlogy Paper_  
**

* * *

Tearing the paper in frustration, I clutched onto my hair. Why couldn't I just get any inspiration? I used to be able to write, it was enjoyable and fun even. Right now, I was feeling torn inside, like a part of me was ripped out.

I couldn't just sit here anymore, pondering. I stood up clumsily and headed for a park. Maybe a little fresh would help me. A change of scenery even.

Grabbing my keys, I headed out and my fingers reached out for my phone like as if it was a primal instinct. Dialling the familiar numbers, I was relieved that he picked up on the first ring.

"Love, what's wrong?" His voice laced with concern.

Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, I replied. "I need you."

"Okay." I could already see his crooked smile in the phone, giving promises about meeting me in the meadow, a place that was exclusive to us.

I made a sprint for the meadow after getting out of my truck, knowing the moment or next I would be in Edward's safe arms, inhaling in his scent while he was soothing my frustration with his soft velvet voice. I giggled slightly when I knew that just by having me in his arms was enough to make me feel better than ever.

"Edward!" I squealed breathlessly as I pounced on him and he was chuckling away merrily.

"What's your problems this time, love?" His eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Same old you, never liking to beat around the bush." I punched his arm playfully and he gave me a crooked grin.

I explained my situation in a rush and he nodded, asking a few questions here and then.

"Write about Mythology then," He stated, tugging on my hair as if it was something he had never seen before.

"Easier said then done. I'm not a _perfect Cullen _you know_._" I said sacarstically as a scowl replaced his relaxed look on his face.

"You may not be a _perfect Cullen,_" He said, imitating my tone. "But you do know about vampires."

"You want me to write about vampires sparkling in the sun or not being able to sleep instead of sleeping in coffins or turning into bats? The teacher will think I lost every bit of my mind." I retorted, unable to believe what he said.

"There you have it, the false facts." He murmured softly in my ears.

I groaned in protest. "You know how unrealistic it is for someone who knows about the existence of vampires that is definitely not true?" I waved my hands in big motions dramatically.

"Sometimes you need conspiracies to get through life," He intercepted. I glared frostily at him, that line had been mine from the start.

"Conspiracies indeed. But this is one hell of an idiotic one." I gave him a disapproving look.

"You know its either you write or it's a fail for you right?" He raised an eyebrow curiously at me, trying to decipher some of my thoughts.

We started to bicker about the pros and cons of writing about Mythlogy and he won out in the end. The persuasion only took a few threats of becoming Bella Barbie or him never turning me into a vampire.

"You never play fair," I grumbled unhappily as I stood up to swipe off the dirt off my jeans. It was getting late and I don't need a tongue lashing lecture from Charlie.

He stood up fluently and gave me a long sweet kiss that made me blush 50 shades of red and to add to the fact that my heart was thundering away like a steam engine.

"Bye," I stuttered, unable to help my reaction completely. He was biting on him lips, obviously trying to reign in his musical laughter.

"I hate you." I muttered under my breath as I started to lumber my way out of the meadow. Due to his vampiric speed, his arm was suddenly under me, swooping me off my feet.

"What did you say again, love?" He murmured huskily, attempting to make me spit out what i said with his smouldering gold eyes.

"N-Nothing?" I stumbled over my words. He had dazzled me... _Again_.

"You aren't a very good liar, Ms. Swan." He said in an excellent Southern Belle Accent, making me blush all over again.

"Ugh, stop dazzling me. I need to get home or Charlie will kill me." I said, trying to scamper out of his arms, desperate to touch the ground again. I hate to be carried around lie a baby.

"I'm glad I still do dazzle you or I might be losing my touch." He said, grinning.

"Just shut up and get me home would you?" I muttered as I wrapped my arms around him. He nodded and the next moment I knew, I was in my room. Leaving me to my own devices, he blended in with the night

"You better come back later or I'll ignore you for life." I said out of the window, knowing that he could hear me easily. A dark chuckle replied to my command and I knew he heard me.

"Your truck will be at your driveway soon," He said in a ghostly whisper.

"You better drive it back, not carrying it." I countered back, smug. A swoosh in the trees and he was gone.

Shaking the crazy thoughts out of my head, i took out a fresh piece of paper, I started to write like my life depended on it.

* * *

**The next day~ In school**

Scanning my paper, I couldn't believe I actually got an A plus on the assignment. All the things I wrote about vampires were definitely not true and I couldn't help but barf sometimes while writing it.

The teacher actually commented that this was a well written essay on Mythlogy but unbeknownst to her, none of the facts were true relevant to the true existence of vampires.

Edward who obviously saw my marks mouthed 'I told you so'. I scowled at him, knowing he was right. I wish the number of 'rights' allotted to him would decrease but it never seemed to do so.

I guess somethings never change.

* * *

**Hope this made your day!**

**Review fav and follow would ya please :)**

**Come on, click it!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


End file.
